Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is the best baker in Lalaloopsy Land! She loves to start her day by baking all her favorite treats. All of her friends love going to her for her yummy baked pastries. She finds most problems can be solved by quickly popping something into the oven. Crumbs is the older sister of little Sprinkle Spice Cookie. Her name is based off of the messy pieces that fall off of cake or even bread and her favorite type of cookie - sugar! About Crumbs Appearance Crumbs Sugar Cookie is fair-skinned with soft pink cheeks and black eyes. Her vibrant fuchsia coils of hair are worn with a thin black headband that has a bow attached to the side. Her curled bangs frame her forehead. Crumbs' normal attire consists of a sheer, dark pink dress with white ruffles on the shoulder, sleeve cuff, and hem. Over it is a yellow and white checkered pattern apron-dress.Her shoes are light pink lace-up boots with white accent and dark pink socks with white and yellow cuff. For the Super Silly Party line, Crumbs has crimped her hair and adorns it with a pale pink bow with white frosting seeping down covered with pink and yellow sprinkles and a heart-shaped cookie resting in the center. She wears a white and yellow checkered dress with a white tulle collar. Around her waist is a yellow ribbon with tiny white dot print, while the top of her skirt has a red and pale tan section reminiscent of a cookie. Along the hem of her dress is pink tulle. For shoes, she wears pale pink boots with a brown sole and pink bow on the white toe. Comes with white socks. In the re-release, Crumbs wears a yellow top with a white collar and cupcake themed sleeves. The skirt is checkered with a pink wavy hem and a light pink waistband with tiny red dot print. Included is a yellow apron with white dots and a stitched on heart. She also wears white lace socks and pale pink flats with a dark pink bow sewn to the toe. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellow coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Inside of the ears are white polka dots. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a magenta bow on one of its ears. In Crumbs Loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. Home Trivia *December 4th is National Cookie Day. *In Italy, Crumbs's name was changed to Cookie. *Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girlz doll "Sophina." This rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. *Crumbs does not like sour things. *In an episode of Nickelodeon's "Victorious" ("Who Did It To Trina?"), Tori is holding a Lalaloopsy wearing Crumbs's outfit and shoes. However, the doll has a blue wig and glitter glue on her eyes. pl:Okruszka es:Crumbs Sugar Cookie ru:Crumbs Sugar Cookie fr:Crumbs Sugar Cookie Category:Girl Category:Original 8 Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Birthday: December Category:Pet: Domestic Category:L.A.L.A. Category:Mini